Not another Ginny Sirius love fic
by s.s.harry
Summary: I rushed around the corner and accidentally bumped into Hermione talking happily with Harry and Ron. With a flash of green light I fell on the floor. No wait, Grass? Where the hell am I? “Hey Padfoot! Moony! C’ mere, there’s a girl here.” A voice calls
1. Chapter1

Title: Love in the Past 

Author: S.S.Harry

_____________________________________

Summary: I rushed around the corner and accidentally bumped into Hermione talking happily with Harry and Ron. With a flash of green light I fell on the floor. No wait, Grass? Where the hell am I? "Hey Padfoot! Moony! C' mere, there's a girl here." A voice yelled. I saw Harry, wait... where's his glasses, and where are his green eyes; these eyes are brown. I think I'm gonna faint. 

______________________________________

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley!" An elf squeaked shaking me. I woke up and gave a tired look it was Dobby. "What now Dobby?" I asked. "Sorry to disturb you but Dobby comes to clean miss. I saw you're schedule and it says you have 2 minutes till Potions!" Dobby said. I jumped up. I used a magic cleaning spell and I was clean with an aroma of strawberries. I scourgified my robes and magicked my hair into pigtails. 

I zoomed down the corridors. I saw Hermione talking happily with Ron and Harry. "Look out!" I yelled but it was too late. I bumped into Hermione and fell on the floor. No wait, grass? Where the hell am I? "Hey Padfoot! Moony! C' mere there's a girl." a voice yelled. I saw Harry wait... where's his glasses? and where's his green eyes; these are brown. I think I'm gonna faint.

Sirius P. O. V.:

The girl looked at us and fainted. "Hey, she fainted," I said. "We should take her to the nurse," Prongs said. "Go on Padfoot you pick her up," Prong said. "Why me?" I complained. "I can't touch any girl but Lily. I swore that a long time ago," Prongs said. "Well, you're screwed, because if you haven't noticed, Evans won't even talk to you," I said. Prongs gave me a puppy dog look as if he were begging. "Don't give me that look, I invented it," I said sighing. "Pretty please, you're the only one of us that's big and strong and-" I didn't let Prongs finish. "Okay, okay, I'll do it," I said. I checked her pockets to see if there was any info on her or anything. In her front jean pocket was her wand. I was kinda scared about her back pocket because her pants were so tight on her. 'I'm a man, I'm a man, I'm a man...' I kept telling myself. I put my hand in the pocket and realized: her ass isn't so bad after all. There was a scratched and dull prefect's badge. She must really hate being a prefect. It said : VIRGINIA WEASLEY: GRYFFYNDOR PREFECT. I noticed that there were bits of broken glass stuck in her hands. A leather strap was wrapped around.. What looked like something that was a broken sand timer was leaking silver sand. I picked it up and examined it. The leather strap said: PROPERTY OF HERMIONE GRANGER. I looked at the red head on the ground. "Who are you, Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley?" I asked her which was basically pointless. 

I lifted her up over my shoulder. Boy she was heavy for her frame. I mean, her face was pretty. She wasn't fat, nor was she thin. And she had an almost dangerous body. "Focus Padfoot, focus," I said shaking the thoughts from my head. "You say something?" Prong asked. "No." I said. We brought her to the hospital wing. "Oh dear, what happened?" Madame Promfrey said. "Well we were all-" "Poor girl, I can clean her up in an instant," She continued and didn't even let Prongs explain. She went to the fire and called Dumbledore. He came in calmly and swiftly as if he were outside the door. "You called Poppy?" He asked. "Yes. these boys claimed to have found this girl on the grounds and she fainted," the nurse said. "So this girl, you just found her?" We all nodded. " interesting... quite interesting... Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, good day." Dumbledore left. " Oh you're awake!" I heard the nurse say. But I didn't know that this girl waking up would be more than I could handle...

A/N: Review lads! Review! 


	2. Chapter2

(A/N:) Hi ya folks! S.S. Harry here. I feel sorry for folks with a cold or the flu. Get better soon. Right now I should be writing an apology to my English teacher for cracking in his class. I started to laugh like a maniac and scared the only person who thought I wasn't so loony no one can sit next to me. * Sigh * oh well. Today I played stalker and stalked this 8th grader all day. Wanna know something, I am a scrub! That's right, your beloved author is only eleven. I got a dirty mouth though, so watch out. I'm pissing you off aren't I, well sorry...

Chapter 2: Is she up yet?

I woke up in the hospital wing feeling dizzy. I heard Dumbledore' s familiar voice, "So this girl you just found her? Interesting... quite interesting... Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, good day." I sat up on my bed. My head was throbbing terribly. "Oh you're awake!" Madame Promfrey exclaimed. "I think you should thank these three for finding you. This is James Potter." She pointed to a boy that looked a lot like Harry. "Remus Lupin," she pointed at a boy about her height. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he looked kinda lonely and shy. " and Mr. Sirius Black," She pointed at someone who I thought could never be Sirius. He had long dark hair that was held behind his ears. He had a long pointed nose, a very handsome face, and was muscular, not too big, and not too little. He was just perfect. I wasn't exactly ready to thank anyone for anything just then. I wanted some information first. I got up, crossed my arms and started circling them, examining them you might say. "Err... are you going to say anything?" James said unsure of what to really say. "Something... you want me to say something? How's this: WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I screamed. I was preparing for a good old fashion Weasley temper tantrum. His face had lost all color and he stared at me as if he had nothing to say. A red head a few beds away sat up and smiled at how James was so like scared. I continued, " WHY THE HELL AM I HER? HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE AND HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN COULD YOU BE SIIUS AND REMUS WHEN THEY ARE FULL GROWN FREAKING ADULTS. CAM YOU TELL ME? ANSWER ME FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" I screamed. 

My face was really red and they seemed terrified of what would happen if they answered. Sirius on the other hand, wasn't very scared. He stepped up to me until we were just about a nose apart. "Hell hath no fury like Virginia Weasley pissed, huh." He said smirking. I softened up a bit , how could you be mean to that smirk(A/N: I would love to know how, really girls, how could a girl be mean like they're on their monthlies in front of that smirk? Put it in a review*hint, hint *)? "How do you know my name?" I asked him. He pulled something from his pocket. "It says it here on your prefect badge. Oh and you've got a nice ass by the way," Sirius said. The other two were laughing. That bastard was in the butt pocket of my jeans. Ooh I'll kill him. I reached in my pocket to retrieve my wand. It's gone. "Oh no where is it!?" I searched frantically. 'Looking for this?" Sirius said, his smirk getting bigger. " why were you in my pockets?" I asked. "How do you think you got to the hospital wing?" he replied. "Why did you brig me to the hospital wing?" This crazy look was in his eyes that said 'you're good, but I'm better.' "Why are you answering my questions with another question?" he said. 'Wow , good question,' I thought to myself. I looked at him shocked. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. He kept on smirking. 

I backed away and sat back on the bed. That headache was getting even bigger. "Okay, now that were calm tell me who you really are, how you got here, why your here and anything of true importance," he said. I too three deep breaths and began to very calmly speak. "My name is Virginia Weasley, I'm from the Burrow, and I don't know how I got here. Oh, and if I ever figure out any of you touched my butt ever again I will rip off you hands and shove them up your -" I didn't get to finish because Madame Promfrey started to shove beef stew in my mouth. "OT!" I screamed. I spit out the stew and started to suck on an ice cube next to my bed. The boys were working hard not to laugh. The second the nurse left Remus cracked. He rolled on the ground one hand banging the ground the other pointing at me. "You want to keep that finger? point it else where then," I warned him. He didn't seem to either be listening or care. "Sheesh Moony, get a grip before you piss on yourself." Sirius said sounding agitated.

He rolled his eyes. "Any way, this was in your hand, gave you some deep cuts. H showed me a broken hourglass tied to a leather strap. Imbroided on the strap in gold letters was PROPERTY OF HERMIONE GRANGER. "Hermione' s pocket. The time turner was in Hermione' s pocket... THE TIME TURNER WAS IN HERMIONE'S POCKET!" Realization struck me. I went back like twenty years! When I bumped into Hermione, my hand grabbed the time turner before I fell and it broke. I slumped of the bed and started to cry. This sucks! I'm stuckin a different time and all I got isd this pair of robes and that CD player Hermione hexed to be magic repellent. Sirius got on his knees and crawled next to me. He sat down. "Hey, don't cry Virginia," Sirius said softly. James seemed lost. Typical airhead teenager. "Me and Moony 'll go and get Dumbledore. He can do anything." James and Moony left the room leaving Sirius with a crying me. Dumbledore came a few minutes later. "I have heard of your particular problem Miss Weasley. I will do everything in my power to help you get home. In the meantime, you can still learn with these fellows, they make great guides mind you." Dumbledore said. I wiped away a tear with my sleeve. 'This was going to be a difficult time' I thought. But little did I know, by time the I was able to go home, I wouldn't want to at all...

A/N: Review! People, please! Pretty please with a big red cherry on top? 


	3. Chapter3

(A/N:) Hey folks! S.S.Harry here. Bored mind you. Wassup? Any way... how many of us are in music? How many of us are at Mid City Magnet? If so, how many of us hate that homo Mr. Curtis. Put it in a review! If you do go there you probably hate me. Everybody does. Maybe it's because I live to annoy! And stalk now I think about it. JUST KIDDING MIND YOU.

Chapter 3: A day with the Messrs.

Somebody poked me. I grunted and kept sleeping. "Hey get up," a voice said. A pair of loud cymbals clapped over my head. I did nothing and stayed still. "She's a heavy sleeper like you Padfoot," an amused voice said. "First of all I'm not that hard to wake up. Second that's not how you wake a girl. Ya gotta do this: _accio blanket, articular aqua,_" a bored voice said. Two thing happened very fast. One: My blanket zoomed of me making me chilly. Second: A tub of ice water dumped its contents over my body. I got up said "_artic enchantana!_" and each boy began to shiver. "Grr... cold..." James said. I started to sneeze. The boys started to sneeze. 

One of the girls went to get the head boy and girl. Susan Bones came. When she saw our positioning she clicked her tongue. She took the curse of the boys and told us to go to Madame Promfrey. Still shivering we walked. "It's you fault Padfoot. Never trust a dog to do good tricks ," James said through gritted teeth. "M- m- my fault? You wanted to w- w- w- wake he- e- er u- u- u- up," Sirius said slightly shivering. "B- b- but I d- d- didn't ask you t- t- to pour i- i- ice on her" James replied. " H- h- how was I s- s- s- supposed to know she had awesome re- re- reflexes? She hexed us right when the ice came on her," Sirius answered. 

When we walked into the hospital wing shivering Madame Promfrey had a downright fit. "You're shivering all of you. Oh dear," she muttered to herself. She gave us pepper-up potion. I put up a long hard fight but it was nothing compared to the boys. They ran around yelling and screaming. "No I don't want it! No medicine my head will catch fire!" James yelled as he jumped onto the top of the privacy curtains. I snickered quietly and Sirius was barking with laughter. He had tears streaming down his face and was rolling on the ground despite the fact of how cold he was. The nurse cast a body-binding spell on James and poured the drink into James mouth. Sirius was still laughing. "You next Mr. Black," Madame Promfrey said. He smile ceased at once.

After an hour of struggling we all were informed we had the flu. We were to stay in the hospital wing for a few days, and I wasn't complaining. The boys got get well cards and sweets and such from their 'adoring fans' as James calls them.

A girl came in the room. She had deep red hair and green almond shaped eyes. James sat up in his bed. "Aw... Evans you do care!" James said looking as if Christmas had come early. She rolled her eyes and walked right past him. "You're Ginny Weasley right? Ginny Weasley?" She said. I nodded. "First I congratulate you for being the first person to stand up to those jerks. Second, I pity you for being stuck in here with an airhead, a smelly dog, and a confused, lonely, sad, sad, little boy," She said. 

I quickly understood whom she was referring to. James was an airhead. Sirius was a smelly dog, and Remus confusingly lonely a confused, lonely, sad, sad, little boy . The boys needed a few minutes to understand what she meant. "I am not lonely!" Remus said indignantly. "hey I resent that! Dogs don't smell!" Sirius roared. "Well you certainly do," Evans said staring Sirius in the eyes. "Hey, if I haven't floated into outer space my head cannot be that full of air," James reasoned. Yet again she rolled her eyes. 

"I brought your homework," she said. She then lowered her voice so only I could here. "I brought all their homework. I brought you only charms." She smiled and placed a workload on all our tables. The boys had two boxes of homework each, but I only had one-sixteenth a roll of parchment and it was a piece of cake. It took me ten minutes to finish my work and I sat and watched the others. 

Sirius gave up first and started to bang his head on his bedside table. Out of pity I got up to see what he was doing. It was History of Magic. "Oh no that is all wrong. Wizards were thought to melt by soapy water, not Dragons bane.. It says so in a muggle book called 'Dealing With Dragons' you should read it," I told him. He raised his head and checked his parchment. "Hey you're right!" Sirius quickly wrote it down. I continued to scan his paper and give him changes. Then I went to examine James paper. " Dementor's live off of emotions not oceans James," He made the change. I then looked at Remus' work. "Well at least one of you knows what they're doing," I said. Remus blushed at my compliment and kept writing. We worked in the same pattern for a 3 days until our flu cleared up.

At breakfast we all sat together. The boys talked about stupid stuff like girls, brooms, and someone called Snivellus. I was sandwiched between Remus and Sirius who were my quote 'guards' so I couldn't talk to the girls. Then they started on flying. "Well I think that as long as Alice Hooch referees us we know that we've got no problems. Especially with those cheating Slytherin sons' a-"James speech was interrupted when the girl across from him gave him a deadly glare. "Oh come on Minerva, you know it's the truth. Or is it the fact Zarbini is Slytherin," Remus said slyly. Minerva's face reddened, "I got over him in my fourth year boys. Plus there's someone else I'm dating." Sirius and James and Wormtail leaned forward expectantly, while Remus appeared to focus on his book though his cheeks were pink from embarrassment. "What? I'm not telling you lot," Minerva said stiffly. "Okay Mc Gonagal, we'll guess. Is the person in Gryffyndor?" James asked. She nodded. "Is it a person we know?" Pettigrew asked. She nodded again. "Are they and I really friendly?" Sirius asked. He thought for a moment and his face turned to a look of horror. "Minerva, you're not the other way are you?" Sirius said a sound of worry in his voice. She absentmindedly nodded then took a moment to realize what she nodded to," What no way! Not in a million years!" She exclaimed. "Who is it?" James said. Sirius put on his best puppy dog expression. "Pretty please?" Sirius asked. "Not that look Black, oh all right it's Remus," she said. The three boys put on a look of shock, it quickly changed to a look of amazement. "Why Mr. Moony! You got a girlfriend well done mate!" Sirius exclaimed. The James reached over me and shook his hand. Sirius reached to shake his hand and fell right on my lap. I felt kinda weird having him so close to my body. He obviously felt the same and scrambled away from me as quick as possible. "When have you ever been scared of getting close to a girl?" James asked quizzically. "Since Evans hated you now leave me alone," He said. 

James POV( A/N: yeah surprise, surprise, James actually has a point of view, probably just one word anyways) 

fireworks (A/N: wow he used a compound word.)

A/N: That's enough for now. Review please.

S.S.Harry


	4. Malfoys, Snivellus, smelly carnations oh...

(A/N:) Hey folks! S.S.Harry is here! I'm trying something new. My author notes will now be blue. If you like my idea or don't like it, please say so in a review. ALL the reviews I've gotten are amazing. I shoulda written GW/SB's a long time ago, when the dinosaurs roamed and I could have stolen Harry Potter from Rowling because it wasn't copyrighted. I really don't care if you didn't like it, but please tell me ways to improve it. Is it the plot? Or is it the writing style? Please tell me in a review. And thoughts will be in pink for Ginny, green for James, dark red for Remus, red for lily, and teal for S.B. any questions? No? Good. Now it is time for the story.

Chapter 4: Snivellus and Malfoy and smelly carnations

I was sitting in my room under the bed waiting. Where are they? I know they'll come to wake me up. At least my trap is set. The trap in which I was referring to was about to get me a big laugh. "Come on guys," I heard James say. They entered the room. "Hey what's this?" James asked. He saw a string. "It says 'PULL ME FOR A SURPRISE (A/N: why James I didn't know you could read),' whad d' you think Moony? Is it safe?" James asked. "Sure why not pull it?" Said Remus who wasn't paying attention he was reading through my diary. Trying hard not to pounce on him I focused on the trap. Fall right into my trap boys. James pulled the string and glue was thrown on him. My fan started in front of a ripped down feather pillow blowing on James. He was covered in feathers. "Stupid James, I told you not to pull it," Remus said rolling his eyes. He went to turn off the fan. As soon as he pushed the button permanent glue fell on his head and an Elvis Presley wig fell onto his head. Sirius stood at the door laughing. He pointed his wand at the ground and muttered a spell I couldn't see. I immediately jumped from under the bed. Everything appeared the same. Sirius snickered as if he lost all control of himself. The others stopped struggling with their feathers and wig to look at me. They fell to the floor laughing. "What's so funny!?" I demanded. James pointed at me. I went to the mirror and gasped. I was all burgundy with gold polka dots. My hair had changed gold and my eyes were burgundy. "That's enough Black _riddlous!_" I cried. "What has become in the world today that has also happened to me?" Sirius said angrily. "In other words he said 'what the hell did you do to me'" I explained to a puzzled James. "Bloody brilliant, Sirius can only talk in riddles," Remus said. Sirius looked shocked and angry. "What do you do with a broken bone, and it is not before or later," Sirius said. "He means fix this now Virginia," Remus informed me. "Why should I?" I asked. "Who is fair and sweet and kind and never leaves the wounded behind," Sirius said giving me puppy eyes. "Yes, I mean no. I'm going to have some fun with you," I almost gave in to that look, almost. "You gotta be kidding me, you're not gonna fix Sirius so he won't walk around speaking like that?" James asked. "Can you fix my appearance?" I snapped at him. "Well... no." "we're even then." 

I grabbed a big long pair of black robes and a hood I got from a house elf and put on a pair of black gloves. I used all of this to hide my appearance. "You look like a grim reaper," James joked. "At least the grim reaper can talk to Lily," I defended. James looked hurt. "That was below the belt," Remus said patting his friend's back in a comforting way. 

When we went to class we appeared as an unusual group. One air head looking like a hurt chicken, one person looking as if they are the grim reaper, one creepy bookworm with an Elvis hairstyle wearing a huge cowboy hat to hide it, and another acting like a mime. After three classes I gave in. I un-hexed Sirius, took off the wig, and made the feathers disappear. Sirius then took the curse off of me. I happily changed into a pair of open robes with a blue denim skirt and a white tube top. 

As we started to walk to herbology I was separated from the guys by a group of giggling girls. I continued to walk and was tripped by a blonde kid whom suspiciously looked like a Malfoy. "Oh dear terribly sorry," he said though he didn't sound sorry. "I haven't seen you before" he said examining me which was uncomfortable. Someone began to tug at my arm, "and you won't be seeing her again." Sirius started to pull my arm harder but I stayed firmly on the ground. I wanted to see how this turns out. " I wasn't talking to you, _trader._ I knew you were to betray your family the day you were sorted into Gryffyndor scum's house. But when you left, your sister was devastated. She had been starting to enjoy having you for a family member. I'm not complaining about you leaving her so sad. She was so vulnerable, but that's what made her a little more fun," he said oily. Sirius grip on my arm became fierce. It was almost like a stick bug on a clothing garment, it wouldn't let go. A circle began to form around us. "Fine Malfoy wanna talk about my family? What about your sis? She's a lunatic squib I hear, wait I _know_. She's so crazy that she gave Peter a little smooch if you know what I'm saying," Sirius replied. James and Remus appeared from the crowd. "Hey Padfoot what's the hold up? oh" James said noticing that the boy was white with rage. "Potter, mind your own business," a tall boy with greasy black shoulder-length hair. "Why don't you wash your hair for once? Wait I take that back, the day you wash you hair, the world will die of shock" Remus said placing a look of shock on his face and pretending to drop dead. As if part of an act James offered Remus a hand. As he pulled him up he asked, "You okay Moony?" "Yeah I think so oh no I'm not I've just seen the ugliest thing in the world." Remus said pointing at the other kid and pretending to faint. The crowd laughed. " what's going on here?" said a younger Professor Sprout. The crowd started to break up. Sirius still had that death grip on my arm. "ouch, ouch, Sirius LET ME GO ALREADY," I yelled at him. He let go of my arm and kept walking. Trying to stay away from him and the others I walked towards a group at my right. "Who were those two guys?" I kindly asked Lily and her friends. "That was this 7th year Malfoy and his little follower Severus Snape. I feel kinda sorry for the little one. He's always being picked on," Lily explained. "I never knew Malfoy had a sister," Mc Gonagal who just happened to be part of the group said. "I _did_ know that Black's sister was dating Malfoy, I _didn't_ know they had a homerun," Lily said. "Firstly you read between the lines. I heard nothing that said homerun, home plate, or any thing and even if you didn't know ,that's because you're not supposed to know , " I pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe. I continued, "If you and Potter hit home base , would you tell the world?" I asked her. "Firstly I wouldn't tell a soul, secondly me and Potter will never hit home base, get it?" Lily snapped at me. "Don't be so sure," I muttered. "Y' know something I don't?" Lily asked me. "No Lily," I said trying to sound innocent.

3rd Person P. O. V:

Ginny walked past them to catch up with the guys to get a good seat. As soon as Ginny was out of earshot Lily said, "Something about her makes me uneasy, like she knows stuff about us that we have yet to discover." Lily sat there in a trance of thought for a moment, still walking, until she ran into a tree. She shook her head and walked into Green house 6.

An hour later everyone walked out the room looking and smelling worse than Professor Sprout. " Damn Skunarnations," Sirius said angrily (skunarnations is a plant I made up. A cross between a carnation and a skunk. It is in the form of a pretty carnation, but it is all black with a stripe like a skunk. another reason they are called skunarnations is about to be told by Sirius). "I tried to switch it's potting soil because it wouldn't go in the soil I had for it, but when i picked it up the damn bastard sprayed me. I've smelt James sprayed by a skunk but it was nothing compared to that.

*** flashback***

"Oh god this is soo like easy," James said simply placing the flower in the soil and covering it. "There ya go little feller," Ginny said patting hers and giving it a little water which made it blossom beautifully. Although these two were whizzes at this, most were struggling. They watched the others struggle. "Get in the pot," Sirius said to his carnation nicely. It stuck it's slimy green tongue out at him. "Get in," Sirius said demandingly. It began to laugh at his feeble attempts. " Fine then you stupid weed," he snarled. Sirius picked up the plant not knowing it's power. It began to drag him around the room. He was stepped on by many students fighting their plants and unfortunately went right in the group of giggling girls. They jumped eventually smashing Sirius back with their high heeled shoes. When Sirius was brought into the open area which was encircled by the desk he and the flower began to wrestle. The flower threw a few luck punches (about 13 I'd say) and then Sirius tackled it. He was putting so much pressure on it that it started to scream. A blue-green gas came from the leaves which was unfortunate for Sirius. The gas smelled so bad that even the flies started to die. Everyone ran out the class room and locked the door to trap the smell. "hey James I think we forgot someone, where's Sirius?" Ginny asked. A mment later a figure was pounding on the door screaming. He was running crazily through the green house and then fainted. "Oh he's in the greenhouse," Ginny said.

*** end flashback***

Please review, do it for the Salvation Army. Pleads with hands joined with George Bush, Arnold Swarchzeneiger, Michael Jackson, Saddam Husiegn, Osama Banladin, and O.J.. Remember... we'll all go after you if you don't review... you've been warned...


	5. Chapter5

(A/N): Hey guys S.S.Harry here! How is everyone in Rowland (mix between Rowling and land)? I'm just fine. Got the cutest puppy today, call him Patch. He is a cute baby bull dog about 7 weeks old. So anyways this chapter is for Patch. 1291932

chapter 5: The Challenge of a lifetime

I sighed with relief. It was finally the weekend. Nothing but rest and relaxation for me and the Marauders, or so I was hoping. I went to breakfast early that day because I wanted a little Quidditch practice. I also realized my broom is faster and much newer than anyone else's broom. 

I sat with Lily who was talking about boys. _'wonderful timing Gin, they're going to ask me if I've fallen helplessly in love with Black like every other stupid girl who's ever seen at least a picture of him' _I thought. I then I inwardly growled with annoyance when Minerva asked, "Hey Gin, you fell for the charms yet?" I blinked as if I had no idea what she was talking about. "Charms? What charms might you be speaking of?" I asked. "You know, the Black charms," Lily said. "Charms? _Black has charms_? Hey I don't know what's come over you, but I don't like Black," I said firmly. "Oh ho! You do like Black don't ya?" asked Isimar in a teasing voice. "If you don't like Black you should like someone by now. You've been here for about a week now. Who is it?" Lily explained. 

I decided to play along with their game a little bit. Besides I knew Sirius was dieing to hear what I have to say since they were planning to scare me from behind in the cloak. "Okay say I do like someone, you've gotta guess. But before you do I gotta take care of something," I said. I promptly turned around and yanked the cloak off of the boys who stumbled and fell. "You boys where real slick following me. Nice try Sirius but I can sense danger and mischief so you'll never be able to really trick me," I explained. Sirius pouted and crossed his arms and I merely laughed.

"Wow Black you've met your match, you two make a cute couple. Blackie and Reddie are perfect together don't you think Minnie?" Lily said. I backed away from Sirius who was a deep shade of maroon. "Yeah whatever ," I said rolling my eyes. "You really don't like Black?" Isimar said. "Trust me, I like Black as much as he likes Severus -frickin- Snape," I said wagging my finger after every syllable of Snape's name. "Say I like Snape alot?" Sirius said. "Then I say you're a frickin gay bob Sirius you old doggy you," I said patting him on the back. "Oh if you really like Snape I suggest medical attention and an exorcist." I walked of with a piece of toast ready to fly.

3rd POV:

Everyone laughed as Ginny walked off, a piece of toast firmly clamped in her mouth. "What? That's not funny why are you laughing with me?" Sirius demanded. "We're not laughing with you, we're laughing at you! It's funny because what she said was the truth," Minerva choked trying n to prevent laughing too hard that she hurts her diaphragm. 

"Ha, hah. Woah look at that! Sweet!" Sirius said. Everyone's heads turned. Ginny had come from the tower with the most amazing looking broom ever. Quidditch freaks and Quidditch players came over to admire her broom. "Relax guys, relax, it's only a Firebolt. It's almost as good as a Firebolt XS," she said. "Is it fast?" Sirius asked from the back of the crowd. 

It parted and the people let him through. "Yeah it is," Ginny said. Sirius had a look of challenge in his eyes. "Probably not as fast as mine." "Is that a challenge Black?" Ginny stepped up to him. Their noses were barely inches apart. He smirked. "As a matter of fact it is. First person around the border of the school wins pride, respect, and 200 galleons, accept? or are you a coward?" Sirius said. She glared and he smirked. She then put on an evil grin. "You just made a deal with the devil in the pink dress," she said. She shook his hand a used wand-less magic she learned from Harry to scorch his hand when she touched it. "Youch!" he yelled. "Said I was the devil, see you at 8:00 pm. Black, start line is... Hogsmead station. Be there, " Ginny said. She then walked of to find a scale of the school.

"You think you can do it Padfoot?" James asked. "Yeah, what you think I'm slower than HER? I've seen her working on transfiguration homework, slower than a retarded turtle," Sirius said confidently. He went up to the common room to polish his broom before he left.

Meanwhile...

"excuse me Professor Binns, I was wondering if you had the complete scale of Hogwarts," Ginny said to the ghost in his recent classroom. "Well, alright. Hogwarts is 900,00 leagues 'round the border area of the school and the castle measurements are completely unknown. The forbidden forest is 200,000 acres big. That's what I remember any ways good day young miss," he said with that he vanished into the wall. Ginny took a muggle pen and notebook out. She scribbled the measurements down and jolted to the Gryffyndor common room. 

She arrived at the Gryffyndor portrait and said the password (wolfbane). She looked around searching for someone who'd like to make a few galleons. "Hey you six," Ginny said to a group of first and second year boys and girls. "Us?" One boy asked. "Yeah, you, wanna make a few galleons?" Ginny said. They all nodded. " Good what I what you to do..." 


	6. Chapter6

(A/N): Hey fellows and felines! Ready for the race? Wish I knew what the kids were for. It's just something I added in. I think of it as I write please R&R! muchos gracias! S.S.Harry

Chapter 6: the big race

By seven o'clock, the Hogsmeade village was packed. It was filled with students, teachers, and everyone who'd been notified. There were girls and guys holding signs. Some said ' GO SIRIUS GO!' and others said 'KNOCK HIM DEAD FOR US RED!' Most of the people routing for Ginny were boys who were jealous of Black and Slytherins who'd love nothing more than to see Black lose, especially if he's beaten by a girl. Six people were selling souvenirs ("T-shirts! Get your 'I saw Black get creamed by a girl' T-shirt only 5 sickles!" " Butterbeer! get your nice hot butterbeer in special souvenir bottle with choice of Weasley or Black's face on it! 1 galleon each!") to remember this by.

Ginny was welcomed at 7:15 by the large crowd. Most girls were hissing at her for trying to outshine 'their boy', while most guys yelled and cheered. Ginny had switched into a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and a black cloak (mainly for camouflage) as dusk was coming because it would get cold. Ginny sat at the start line with ease waiting for her prey to come. Ten minutes later she heard James voice bellow, "THE CHAMP IS HERE!" The crowd parted(A/N: I don't know why but I like having lines part for him) and Sirius Black came through. He was in a red turtleneck a pair of long black pants. In his right hand was a silver broom with the black crest. Ginny had never seen this model before. 

"What kind of model is that?" Ginny asked curiously. "This? This is my most prized possession, Black X1. Created by Sirius Black _for_ Sirius Black. This is one of the fastest broom in existence. Yours?" Sirius said, his left hand on his hip. "Firebolt. Not as many features as a Firebolt XS, but this broom is special. It channels a type of energy which only people who are skilled when it comes to energy and the control of their minds 100% have. You see Black, the difference between my broom and your broom is my broom answers my _desires_ ,_not my technique_. Good luck Black." Ginny winked and climbed onto the Three Broomsticks' roof using the side ladder. 

"HEY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" Ginny bellowed. The crowd quieted quickly. She no longer needed to shout. She began to pace the roof of the Three Broomsticks while she talked. "Welcome to the race of a lifetime! Please thank my 6 little first year friends for providing you with souvenirs. Amos Diggory, Molly Millison, Mark Lovegood, Andy Shackleburt, Andrew Patil, and Frank Longbottom! Give them a hand!" Ginny said (A/N: see said I was gonna choose something for them! First I thought pit stops, but changed my mind through the day). People clapped politely. "Now I present the commentators of today's race. Miss Lily Evans and Mister James Potter," Lily and James climbed up the roof. James was beaming and Lily looking ready to kill him if he tried anything. Ginny slid down the water vane into the street to ready her broom. 

"Hey everyone, I'm James and this is my sweetie- OUCH! I mean Lily! Now the moment you've been waiting for. Meet the competitors. The first is the loved, the snuggled, the Hogwart's ladies man-of-the-year-award winner since his first year here, watch out ladies this man hates a bed to himself, SIRIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" there were many screams from fanatics and boos from the whole male and Slytherin population who hated the fame of Sirius. His fans were chanting "Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" Lily took over the magical microphone. "And now... she's sugar, she's spice, she's everything nice, she's the devil in a dress, she always burns the guys and is considered a fiery little thing.... GIIINYYY WEEEAAASSSLEY!" there were many hoots and catcalls from the males; and quite a bit of booing at the mention of her name from the female population. 

"Okay people, ready your brooms..." Lily began.

Ginny POV:

"Okay people ready your brooms..." Lily began.

__

Focus... complete concentration. move with my heart, not my actions.

"Set..." James said.

__

You can do this. You're more focused and smart... there's no way you can lose... channel all you energy...

"GO!" they both yelled.

__

Go!

My broom vibrated and sped. Black was right behind me. 

__

Okay Black, let's get this party started.

I zoomed forward. My broom was going the speed in which I willed it to go. About 90 mph now. I'll go quicker later...

"WOW AND THEY'RE OFF! WEASLEY STARTS IN THE LEAD! IT'S QUITE AMAZING ISN'T IT HER BROOM CONTROL IS PHENOMENOL!" 

"I AGREE JAMES. IT LIKE THE BROOM OBEYS HER THOUGHTS!"

__

channel them out... focus...

Black had caught up and sped past me. I decided I'd have a little fun with his mind. 

__

let's have a little feint Yellow Ember(A/N: Ginny calls it this instead of Firebolt. A ember is fire, and lightning bolts are yellow, or blue. Clever eh?)... _ Thank god for invisible cushions..._

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO CRASH!"

As expected Black stopped in mid-air to see me and my broom spin out of control and fall right over the forbidden forest. He dived with me to catch me. As I was right above the trees I pulled sharply from the dive. Black continued to dive and hit the trees. He soon came up covered with twigs and leaves, when I was like a mile away from him.

"VERY CLEVER HUHN JAMES!? IT'S LIKE SHE DID SOME SORT OF FEINT!" 

"I THINK IT WAS A DIRTY TRICK LILY." 

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE BLACK HIT A TREE."

__

Good. let him catch up. 60 mph.

Yellow Ember obeyed and slowed down. Sirius caught up...

At 5:30 am on the Three Broomsticks

"AND THE RACE IS STILL ON! SO FAR THEY'RE JUST GOING AHEAD AND BACK. IT'S ALMOST OVER AND WEASLEY IS TRAILING BY 5 METERS! WILL SHE CATCH UP LILY?" 

"I THINK SO. SHE'S GOT SOMETHING HIDDEN UP HER SLEEVE..."

the air

fast... 200mph!

I quickly sped past Black who was feet away from the finish line.

Back on the Three Broomsticks...

"OH MY GOD AND GINNY WINS!" Lily bellowed. The crowd erupted with cheers as Lily kissed James full on the mouth and gave him a hug. James looked like he might faint of happiness. "Oh my god, sorry Potter that didn't mean anything!" Lily said hurriedly away from the microphone. "That's okay, I liked it. as a matter of fact..." James grabbed Lily quickly and pressed himself against her, his hands around her waist. He led her into a very passionate kiss. He pulled himself away gasping for air. Her eyes were bright and shone with the sunrise; she also looked stunned. "Be my girl," James said. She nodded and he began kissing her again.

The Ground...

Ginny landed. She was extremely sweaty and tired. She used her mind for too long, she got really dizzy. She was about to faint. Sirius had just landed. She stumbled over to him, walking much like Victor Krum. "Good race," she said holding out her hand. She shook it and fainted as soon as he caught her. 

2004, Hogwarts.

"It's easy Hermione, well go back in time, go in the crowd, and hex Crabbe to prevent that bludger from hitting the snitch towards Malfoy's direction," Ron explained as they walked past Professor Bill Weasley and Professor Charlie Weasley's private quarters. Bill taught History of Magic since Proffessor Binns had decided to retire finally. Charlie came to teach an educational class on nothing but dragons, for students who were interested in a career dealing with dragons in future lives.

"Well, well look who it is... Mudblood, Weasel King, and Pothead... What are you doing roaming the castle, isn't it after curfew for little Gryfyndories?" Malfoy sneered. He notice Hermione's Time Turner in her hand. "What's this?" Malfoy said grabbing it from her. "Give it BACK now, Malfoy," she stepped up to him angrily. "What if I don't?" he began to swing it on the chain. She jumped him. Ron and Harry jumped in trying to wrestle Malfoy to the ground. "Professor!" Malfoy yelled. The Weasley Professors ran out the room and began trying to pull them apart. Fred and George walked into the area. They decided to join in the squabble. There was a blinding flash of purple light and they disappeared.

1974, Hogwarts Grounds, 6:00

Sirius was limping with Remus, holding Ginny in his arms. "Why ya limping Padfoot? She doesn't look that heavy," Remus asked. "That's not it, that was a long ride. If anything I tell you, that was a real pain in the-" "I'LL KILL YOU FERRET FACE! YOU BROKE IT! I'LL BREAK YOU, YOU LITTLE BLONDE BASTARD!" they heard a voice yell. "Oooh, someone's angry... shall we investigate Padfoot?" Moony said walking towards them. Sirius groaned at Remus retreating back but followed in suite. 

At the edge of the lake they saw a brunette punching a blonde haired boy while five redheads and a boy with hair that looked like James were yelling, "Stop it! You'll break his back and we'll never go home!" Remus walked in-between the group and pulled them apart with ease. The girl was clawing at the boy glaring. "Hey babe, chill down." Remus said. "Hey, that looks like..." the blonde started. "GINNY!" the boys screamed rushing over to Sirius. "What did you do to her!?" they shouted at him. "I didn't do anything, we were talking and she fainted," Sirius said but the boys weren't listening. The oldest one grabbed Ginny from him. "C'mon, we need to take her to the hospital wing." They walked to the castle. "Hey wait for us!" Remus shouted. He ran after them and Sirius limped as fast as he could letting out a small 'ow!' every three or for steps.

9:30, Hospital Wing

Ginny began to stir. "Oww... my head, where am I?" Ginny's eyes focused and she saw the five red heads, two boy who could have been twins, both with jet black hair, and one boy with sandy brown hair, and one with long black hair. "Sirius," Ginny said recognizing one of them. She went down the list, "Remus, James, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, ferret." "Nice to see you too Weasley bitch," Malfoy said oily. Everyone glared at him, daring him to say anything else. "Wait a minute, if ferrets here (Malfoy sneers)... and Ron and the others are here... OH HARRY IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ginny pulled James into a tight hug. "Hey you mad old bat! I'm not Harry! My name is James damn it!" the boy yelled trying to pry the girl off of him. "oops, sorry Prongs, hiya Harry," Ginny muttered blushing. Everyone laughed at this as James was breathing heavily from nearly being suffocated. 

"Hello, what everyone laughing about?" Lily said as she entered the room. "Oh just a small mix up, that's all," Remus said. Lily noticed Ginny sitting up. "You're finally awake! When you're ready we can go down to eat breakfast, I decided to wait up for you. Everyone's having a party in the common room Broom Champ and Broom Loser," Lily said. "Who won who lost?" Malfoy asked. "Ginny won, Sirius lost," she said. "AHAHAHA! BLACK GOT BEAT BY A GIRL! LOSER! LOOSER! LUH HOO SUH HER!" Malfoy said putting his thumb and index finger in the shape of a L. "How 'bout I pound you so hard your body spells loser," Sirius growled at him cracking his knuckles. Malfoy looked at him terrified. "That's what I thought, anyways being beaten in a broom contest isn't as bad as being pounded by one. LOOSER! LOOOSER! LUH HOO SUH HER!" Sirius said imitating Malfoy. "Yeah what ever." 

"Say Gin, what year is this anyways?" Fred said. "1974." The Weasleys fainted as Hermione and Malfoy looked happy. "Just like I predicted!" they said together, then glaring at each other. They then pounced at each other. "Boy this is gonna be a long year," Sirius said letting out a low whistle. "Join the club," Ginny said watching Hermione hit Malfoy over the head with a bed pan.


	7. Chapter7

(A/N: Hello everyone! S.S. Harry here! Ok so I'm on the new chapter. ( I apologize deeply. Writers block for the story.) I'm thinking of a HG/Dm thingy added in but I like the idea. Please only constructive criticisms . Don't hate, appreciate. And you losers that flame: start signing in. We can't find where you live scared little gremlins! So here's chapter 7 no 8. I have bad memory.

Chapter8: Tell Her You Love Her

As soon as Ginny got out of the hospital wing she was talked to death by her brothers whom where hiding her from view of the public. Kids figured that they were Ginny's brothers so they greeted them cheerily. Even Fred and George wouldn't go anywhere, and they were with their idols. 'But they have no idea,' Ginny shrugged.

In the meantime the Marauders had been trying to find an opening to talk to her. "Prongs," Sirius said stabbing a bit of sausage with his fork. "Padfoot, what's up?" James asked. "I think her brothers hate me," he said moodily. "I think we need to give them a proper introduction eh Moony?" James said grinning. Remus smiled at James and Sirius. "You leave those boys alone," Lily hissed into James ear.

"POTTER!" yelled an extremely loud voice. James spun around. Severus Snape was standing behind him. His nose was three times larger than usual and his robes and skin had 'Griffyndor Rules Slytherin Drools' written in red and gold. James looked surprised. Ginny was quietly chuckling to herself. "Christ man, what did you do to yourself?" James said examining his steaming enemy. "This is some impressive magic," Remus commented. "It is not impressive wolf boy, it won't go away. I tried to vanish it and it multiplied!" Snape shouted in rage. Everyone jumped in fear and Sirius saw Ginny high five her twin brothers as the others patted her back in an impressed manner. She caught his eye and he winked. She winked back and continued to watch Snape's outrage. Just then Mc Gonagal walked by swiftly grabbing Severus Snape away from the boys. She shouted at him for fifteen minutes and he loss 20 points from Slytherin for roughing up her students.

"Y'know she'd have never done that if the Quidditch game wasn't coming tomorrow," James said. Sirius shrugged and continued his viscous assault on his sausage. Just then the brunette that tried to kill that blonde guy appeared. "Hey can me and Gin sit here? They just keep talking about useless stuff like how to kill Snape, junk like that. Oh yeah I'm Hermione," Hermione added the latter as an after thought. Sirius and James nodded next to Remus and she sat down. "Remus Lupin," he said smiling offering his hand. She shook it and soon and Ginny walked over. "God I hate having brothers everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed quietly. She sat next to Sirius and was soon attacking her food as was Sirius. Hermione and Remus were absolutely mortified watching the two eat. Ginny mashed her eggs in her maple syrup and took it in mouthfuls as Sirius was sloppily cutting his chicken patty and dipping it in pumpkin juice. "You two are disgusting," Lily, Remus, and Hermione said disgustedly.

"Bon't date averivace," Sirius said spitting out pieces of chicken into Lily's morning coffee. "Bon't sate e us I oo," Ginny said, spraying food on Hermione's blouse and Remus' shirt. "Orry menus, orry her my knee" Ginny said just spitting out more food. "Polovise vils," Sirius said. "SWALLOW!" they bellowed at them. Sirius held up his hand and took a large gulp as did Ginny. "_Scourgify_," Hermione hissed cleaning everyone. "I have no more appetite so I'm going to the library, coming?" Remus announced. Hermione and Lily nodded before quickly following. Ginny smiled at Sirius. "So tell me, how much have people been teasing you?" Ginny said. "I'm at the end of the table," Sirius said. "Oh." Just then a group of Slytherins walked by. They stopped and smirked at Sirius. One of them pulled out their wand which made a green banner with silver writing. They began to sing:

__

Weasley is our queen

She beat Black till he was nothing

That's why we Slytherins sing

Weasley is our queen'

Black's brain's like an empty dustbin

He will lose and she'll win again

Weasley is our Queen'

"SAY ONE MORE DAMN LINE AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Sirius snarled.

He even thinks we listen to his warnings,

Weasley is our queen

They cackled loudly as they walked off. Ginny patted his back with sympathy. "Don't worry it's alright," she said. "But then again," Ginny paused. "That was hilarious," Ginny said teasingly before running off.

"Scuse me Black?" Sirius Black?" Sirius looked up to see the red haired boys staring at him, a determined look plastered on each of their faces. "Yeah that's me," he said putting some of his hair behind his right ear. "We need to talk to you," said the youngest one. "Now?" Sirius said. They nodded. "Here?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Follow us," said the tallest one. They walked to the Room of Requirement . Fred and George walked around three times. There was a single chair and the room had a large thick rope in it and one candle that dimly lit the walls and no windows.. Sirius looked reluctant to go in. "Sit," said the twins at the same time poking him in the back. He sat down in the single chair and the door snapped shut.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Ron demanded. "Er…Nothing?" Sirius said unsure if that's what they wanted to hear. "Nothing? Really?" Ron said bemused. The boys laughed. And the twins became serious. They glared at him. "Don't lie, we know all about your reputation," Fred said through gritted teeth as George nodded. "I'm telling the truth," Sirius said desperately, he wasn't keen on seeing what these boys planned on doing with that rope. The boys huddled and muttered together. "Okay then how old are you?" Bill said. "I'll be 18 in August," Sirius said. They hissed. Ginny is only turning 16 in December," Bill said glaring. Sirius whimpered. "She doesn't look that young," he muttered as the boys rounded in on him.

"Love has no age limit," said a voice behind them. "What did you say Harry?" Ron doubled back. He pushed his way through the crowd of boys. "In my mom's old journal, it says 'love has no age limit' her mother married her dad when she was 16 and he was 21," Harry said softly, not taking his eyes off of Sirius. "Do you?" Harry asked him. "Do you love her?" Harry asked again. "Yes," Sirius said. "How much?" Harry asked. "More than she'll ever know," Sirius whispered. Harry smiled. "Does she know?" He asked. "No," Sirius said looking at the ground. "Why?" Harry asked. "She doesn't feel the same I know it," Sirius said. "Did she tell you that?" Harry asked quickly. "No but-" "Then how do you know that? You'll never know unless you tell her," Harry said. "Plus, she doesn't have much time left out here, maybe a few months, that's what Dumbledore said," Harry whispered. "What?" Sirius said. Harry opened the door. "You'd best go tell her," Harry said. Sirius nodded before running out the room. "Lord, what the hell did I just do?" Harry said looking at the sky. "I have no idea," Ron said.

Sirius went off to get his broom, flying normally help him think. He took his broom and did some laps around the pitch. 'What if that boy was right?' He thought. 'I mean he did have a point about the age thing. And the part about telling her' He reasoned as he flew through one of the goal post. 'But what if he's wrong? What if I tell her too much and she calls me a childish idiot and that she doesn't feel the same? But He still is right, she might feel the same, If I wrote a poem or made a song, yeah a song, to tell her how I feel would be perfect…' He dived and elegantly landed. "that's it," He said. "I'm telling her after the Quidditch victory I gotta talk to James!" He ran to the entrance hall to tell James his plan.

Ending Notes:

Maple Syrup an eggs is delicious. My dad showed me about it. Try it some time.

Okay the chicken and juice is something my brother does and my cousins do with sausage. Just thought it was very Sirius like.

Translation: Don't hate, appreciate

Translation: Don't hate me because I'm cool.

Translation: sorry Remus, sorry Hermione

Translation: sorry Lils

Um… Sirius seems like a early baby to me so that's why he's going to be 18 soon

Ginny was skipped after her fifth year so that's she's in Sirius' year

Okay people, I'll leave you here now and I want votes on what song:

The Reason- Hobastank

All The Small things- Blink182

I Wonder (I have no idea who wrote it but it goes like 'if anything could be this good forever if anything can be the same again only thing I ask of you , you gotta promise not to stop when I say when please tell me the real title and who made it if you know. I really want the sheet music for the acoustic way cause that creep song is gonna make me destroy my guitar!!!)

Will You- P.O.D

Oh yeah, just maybe a few chapters left of this story.


	8. chapter8

A/N: The votes are in people! It was a one sided battle unfortunately pats three of the bands but some people are loved like I love KoRn, it can't be helped. Now for the chapter!!!

Chapter 9-A song for their loves

Sirius found James sitting in front of the fire in the common room, deep in thought and worry. "hey Sirius," James said, not taking his eyes from the fire. "Why is it so hard for a red head to admit their feelings?" James asked. Sirius shrugged and sat next to his friend. "Their strong, bold, prideful, beautiful in their own ways," Sirius said.

James laughed. "You've really changed. If you hadn't met Ginny you would have said 'cause they're always on their monthlies' or something like that. What's your reason?" James asked raising his eyebrow. "I don't know really, she is I guess. She lets me know how imperfect I am and how everyone else is the same, she's different and makes me feel different than other girls have and I feel this immediate trust and challenge in her," Sirius said. "That's exactly how Lily makes me feel, it's just, everyone laughs at me and claims she has me on a leash and she doesn't even want me, y'know?" James said. Sirius nodded. "I have had the constant feeling she hates me but this little spark of hope and determination keeps me going back for more," James said.

"Y'know, we can help each other," Sirius said. "How?" James asked. "Well, I love Ginny and-" "You love Ginny?" James said incredulously. He grinned ",I knew it." Sirius pretended he hadn't said anything. "and you love Lily, I want to write or sing a song to her and you want to capture Lily's heart. This is gonna take at least a week to set up y'know, there are expenses and a room and stuff, thank god it's Saturday" Sirius said rubbing his chin. "Do tell me more," James said…

1 week later, early morning

Ginny and Lily sat chatting happily with Hermione about this and that. The girls turned to make a conversation with the marauders and were shocked to see them with their head bent low, large packages with them trying to sneak out of breakfast shooting nervous glances at the girls. "What was that about?" Lily asked. "No idea," Hermione said quickly. Lily and Ginny raised their eyebrows but asked no more questions.

Now they were really worried, they hadn't seen all the boys all day and that could mean they were in trouble or something wicked this way comes. Lily and Ginny sat on opposite ends of the table in hope of spotting the boys during dinner. Ginny didn't eat anything and she had the feeling Lily hadn't either. Two raven black owls flew in and dropped a pink note and red rose in front of Ginny and a lily in front of Lily (A/N: I know so plain). She picked up the rose and put it in her hair. Ginny looked around to check for onlookers and opened her letter. There was elegant silver writing on the inside.

__

Ginny,

__

Go to the west hall. There will be another note.

Ginny listened without another glance at the note. She walked down the west hall and saw three flights of stairs. On the center stairs there was a red heart shaped box of candy and another note.

__

Ginny

__

Having fun yet? Keep going up the stairs, another note is there for you.

She went up seven flights of stairs and there was a silver necklace with a small emerald in it and a new note. She admired the necklace before she put it on. This was getting fun.

Ginny,

Sorry if this is Slytherin-ish, but it is almost as beautiful as you. Go to your left and keep walking.

Ginny was completely excited. She walked to the left and saw a note in front of a door and a rather expensive silver and emerald hairclip. She put it on the opposite side of the rose.

Ginny,

This is just part of a nice surprise in here. Open the door.

Ginny opened the door of the dark room. She saw a light switch, which seemed rather bizarre. She flicked it and gasped. There was a full length vanity with hundreds of lotions and combs and brushes but surprising, only on type of blush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, not to mention one nail polish. Ginny looked at the chair and there was a black dress. She put it on, it was a perfect fit. It went halfway to her thighs and it had long sleeves that flared out at the ends, on the back it had buttons that you tie the spaghetti straps to. Their was also a pair of pantyhose that blended with her skin and a pair of emerald green high heels with a spaghetti strap that went all the way up her calf, it matched perfectly with the hairclip, rose and necklace. She picked a deep red lipstick and a perfume that reminded her of a jasmine and saw a note at the door. She reached down to grab it, but it slipped out under the door. Ginny opened the door and followed the note to another door, she could have sworn was familiar.

Ginny then met up with Lily. She had an Easter lily in her hair, which was tied in a pony tail by a white bow, a white dress, white heels, a box of candy, a golden chain with a single diamond and she had on simple glitter and a rose colored lipstick. She smiled at Ginny and the opened the door together.

Ginny gaped at what she saw. It was a large room with two small tables a stage and, as Ginny noticed when a petal landed on her nose, it was somehow raining rose petals. Ginny took the table to the left which her note had gone to and sat down rather interested at this attention. Unless someone launched a nuclear warhead, nothing could spoil this moment for her. She heard a soft guitar playing and looked forward. The stage lit up to show. 'Sirius?!' Ginny looked bewildered and ecstatic. It lit slowly to show all of the marauders in white suits each wearing a bowlers hat with a black band, James and Sirius in front with a bass guitar and an electric. Remus was behind them with another electric, slightly in front of Peter who was playing a drum set.

I'm not a perfect person. there are many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear  
  
I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.

"Lily," James said, jumping off the stage. "Ginny," Sirius said. They approached the tables, holding their hands. They looked deep into their eyes and said, "I love you." (A/N: okay girls, cry, faint, whatever) There was clapping in the background from Remus and Peter. "Bugger off you two," Sirius said to the two marauders. Remus grinned. "Whatever you say, _lover boy_," He said. He blew a raspberry and left the room with Peter tagging behind, smiling at his friends. "By Romeos," He said. "Since when did you get so brave?" James said. Peter bolted out of the room.

Sirius sat down across from Ginny and snapped his fingers, not losing her gaze. Two silver plates appeared in front of them which had lobster with lemon butter sauce, fettuccini alfredo, and steamed broccoli. "Bon Appetit," he said smiling. Ginny looked bedazzled. "You are just amazing," Ginny breathed. "Thanks, I do try," He said. "You look beautiful as usual," he said noting her outfit. "All thanks to you," Ginny said smiling. _'I think James is a woman, he picked her clothes and makeup and it looks perfect, gotta thank him later. But I did pick Lil's soo…'_ Sirius was pulled out of his thought when Ginny commented on the food. "Thanks, made it myself," Sirius said. "No way," Ginny said disbelievingly. "Really, you can't live around James' gran and not learn to cook," Sirius said. Ginny laughed. '_She looks so pretty when she laughs.'_ When they finished, two large desert cups of butterscotch pudding and devil's food cake appeared. "Mmm, butterscotch pudding is my favorite," Ginny said. "Mine's too," Sirius said._ 'I am now a firm believer of James true sexuality, gotta confront him later about that. Butterscotch pudding? Woman's choice, ah but it is delicious.'_

After dessert they just talked about anything and everything. "Me and James really want to become Aurors when we graduate, y'know get our training and whatever," Sirius said. "Me, I'm gonna just hang with the dream team for a good while, until the war is over," Ginny said. "If I live through it," she added as an after thought. "Dream Team?" Sirius said. "Oh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're always standing up against Voldermort, I've seen him personally 4 times," Ginny said counting on her fingers. Sirius raised his eyebrow, "isn't that kinda dangerous, how about a nice job with the ministry or something?" Sirius offered. "I don't really like the law that much, they've screwed me around too many times, and they're mainly lap dogs anyway. I'd only go if Dumbledore is Minister of Magic, and that is not gonna happen," Ginny said. Sirius shrugged it off. "I hope you don't mind some light champagne, I chose my favorite for this occasion," Sirius offered. "Great, not trying to get me drunk I see. Couldn't with champagne anyway," Ginny said. "I wouldn't want you drunk, that's cheating," Sirius said winking.

__

A bottle later

Ginny was amused as a slightly tipsy Sirius talked nonstop about Severus Snape. "And if I see him later I'm gonna tell him he is a butthead," Sirius said. "Your funny when you're drunk," Ginny said. "And your beautiful anytime, plus I am not drunk, if I was I wouldn't do this," Sirius leaned in and kissed Ginny, his left hand cupping her right cheek and caressing it gently with his thumb. There was a loud shout of "Finally!" from the next table. "Maybe we should go somewhere without an audience," Ginny whispered seductively. "Couldn't agree more," Sirius said. With that they left, Ginny holding Sirius hand and leading him out the room and up several flights of stairs. She stopped at a wall and waked back and forth 3 times. A door appeared and Sirius opened it.

Inside there was a blue room with a king sized bed in the middle and a love seat. The moment the door closed Sirius began to smother Ginny in kisses, leading her eagerly to the bed. He removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He began unbuttoning her dress. "Are you sure you want this Ginny?" he asked looking in her eyes. Ginny nodded. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you, you know that," He said. "I'm not backing out of this no matter what you say," Ginny said looking in Sirius eyes. He gracefully pulled the dress off of her and said a spell on himself and then her. "Alright then," Sirius said.

A/N: Yay! This chappie is finally done! Sorry that there's not much description of Lily's night! Oh well. Only Hoobastank was voted. raises eyebrow at Hoobastank Did you fix all the votes?

Drummer Guy: no….

Oh well, who knows? See you until the next chapter!


End file.
